


Not What Meets The Eye

by maridoll



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Multi, a take on the xy plot as concurrent with the discovery of mega evolution, also the perfectworldshi relationship explored as something that happens w/o one party aware, also!! gurkinn has grandkids from johto that push a plot point, and a whoooooole lotta flare nonsense in correlation w the mega evo research, and korrina is major psychic/gets premonitions that cause her to be wary 24/7, by which I mean, except in this hes possessed so he doesnt know shit abt it, ft serena kicking ass to beat out diantha, its flare sycamore its a flare sycamore fic, lastly the crew gets outside help from kanto ppl at some point, so its a flip of her usual persona, so look for that, the cute friendship between august/diantha/viola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll
Summary: professor augustine sycamore has only been at his job for two years when he gets sent a mysterious stone, shining with the colors of the rainbow, from his aunt. determined to crack down on the mystery, augustine dives deeper into kalos, discovering things not only about the region, but about himself, that he never knew was possible.





	Not What Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is supremely old and originally on ffn and it a rewrite of the mess up over there. this also has a reputation over on my tumblr as being the easiest story to write ever, until i decided to start rewrites bc i hated the whole first person thing and uh.. never got through the rewrites haha//
> 
> do you ever wish you could import the wonderful xyz pokeani crew bc i would so have alan here if i could. seriously i think the show revived my need to work and inspired the rewrites, and then triggered the same urge via rewatching the flare arc last night. 
> 
> i have a knb story up that's easing me back into working onthese longass fics so this will be put up and promptly on hold for about a month, jus to let you know. the summary aint shit i recycled it buuuut the tags tell a lot of the story themselves to expect stuff from there.
> 
> hope you enjoy !

The next bout of thunder make the kitten in his arms screech.

Not because she was scared -well, she was scared, actually- but because he was so frightened he ended up squeezing her too hard. 

A small boy, bundled into a corner of the empty basement in the empty house, lifted his head just a bit as the pokemon squirmed, afraid she was going to leave him. Instead, she wiggled around until she could set a paw on his head, leaning over to lick his cheek. His dark grey eyes shone with unshed tears at the comforting gesture. 

Outside, a natural battle was raging on, weather patterns combating each other ferociously in an attempt to come out on top. The two huddled closer to each other and, eventually, found time to doze, to forget their terror for a few moments in slumber.

The boy woke just when the young Glameow hopped from his arms, bounding over to the staircase. He could just make out the pale glow of the few strands of sunlight coming from upstairs. The storm was over.

Glameow, having sensed his thoughts, immediately darted into a bound, taking the stairs two at a time. He followed with a slower pace, legs still slightly dragging from a restless sleep. 

That is, until Glameow let out an ear-splitting howl.

Then he was sprinting up the steps, stopping at the edge, eyes darting to look at everything all at once.

Glameow, her form small as she stood pacing by his parents’ sides, letting out little mewls of distress. The carpet, crimson and dark as it had always been, concealing the blood that was clearly marked upon the bodies of his parents’ crisp, pristine outfits. Finally, the bodies themselves, lying unearthly still on the ground.

It was a little too much for the nine-year-old to take in.

And so, like a proper kid, he shut his eyes and began to scream.

 

-

Thirteen years later.

 

“August? . . . . Hey, Augustine?”

His head snaps up to look over at the woman in front of him. “Sorry, sorry! Zoned out, I guess. What were you saying?”

The woman sighs, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. “Honestly, August. It’s been five years and to this day I’m still not sure if I should’ve let you go.”

“Oh, no no!” He stood up, hands waving about in the air. “I’m fine, see? Perfectly healthy. Don’t worry about me. Actually-” He paused, took a moment to chew on his lower lip before continuing. “I’m more than fine. See, I got the pokemon in yesterday . .”

“The ones from Kanto?”

“Yeah! You want to see?”

Leanna threw her head back. “Hah? Do I  _ want _ to? I’m  _ going to _ , August dear. Lead the way.”

He nodded before setting off, his own trail of laughter bubbling up. Aunt Leanna never managed to leave without making him smile first. It was good to see her again.

They wandered into a room and were immediately met with a box that hosted three pokeballs. August moved over and plucked one up, thought about it, and then grabbed the other two, releasing them all.

Leanna beamed in front of him upon the three’s entrance. I gestured down to the first one.

“This is Charmander.”

The fire type perked up upon hearing his name called, looking about until his eyes landed on Leanna’s form. He called out a greeting, almost eager to see a new face.

“And that’s Bulbasaur,” August quickly said, pointing to the grass type on the ground before leaning over the table. He rummaged through stacks of papers as the two exchanged simple greetings, snapping up a clipboard with a few notes scrawled onto it. His data so far of the Kanto starters, just in case anything happened.

He turned back around to see Bulbasaur’s vine retracting, probably in a former handshake. His hand gestured to the pokemon closest to him. “This is Squirtle.”

The water-type lifted her head a little, nodding to Leanna. She backed up a step and made a motion for one of August’s legs before putting on a brave face and reaching a hand out for Leanna to shake. Instead, the woman brought her hands to her face as she let out a surprised squeal. “Oh I have just the perfect- Hold on one second!”

She darted out before anyone could react. August could only cast wary glances to the obviously confused pokemon before she came back in and crouched down in front of Squirtle, who this time did grip onto his leg. 

Leanna let her eyes soften, uncoiling a curled hand to reveal a silver chain. “I found this while wandering through the city today,” she said softly. Attached to the chair was a small, grey crystal, swirling with an almost liquid-like glitter. “It’s not my taste, but I had a suspicion, and so I bought it.” She glanced up to her nephew. “I’d like to give it to Squirtle.”

The room was stunned into shock as she looped the necklace carefully over Squirtle. August came alive a second too late, Squirtle’s hands curling around the chain in wonder. “O-Oh you don’t have to do-”

“I wanted to.” She ended with that, standing up in a huff. “There. All pretty, see, I knew it would look perfect! Oh, I have something for you too.” She reached back and pulled out a plain, wooden box. As the pokemon crowded around to view the necklace, she stepped up and popped the lid off, revealing a circular stone that seemed almost iridescent. August was stunned into silence once more.

“I found it with my team in Geosenge, the site of our last outing,” Leanna told him. “No one had a clue what it was, or what to do with it. Finally, someone suggested you, so here I am.” She pushed the box towards him. “Here, take it.”

He did, graciously. His eyes were still glued to the stone. “I’ll . . try and figure it out, then.” He glanced up, nodding to her. “Thank you.”

“You have to let me know what you find out, okay? It’s the price for it.”

“Okay,” he laughed, closing the box and setting it on a random table. “I’ll make sure to.”

She didn’t stay for long after that, insisting she had to pack for the next archaeologist outing happening soon. He didn’t keep her, either, only stopping her to thank her for the gifts once more.

Outside, the wind began to pick up as bits of drizzle began to seep out from the clouds overhead. August wrinkled his nose, opening up the screen to make sure no one wanted to come in. They all seemed visible pleased, so he let it shut, wandering into a room further in and snatching up a few papers.

This wasn’t the time to be taking it easy for too long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i still have commission prices slashed for the holiday season over on my [tumblr here](silvertheredhairedstranger.tumblr.com) if you wanna check those out it would mean the world to me. che's a broke college kid who barely afforded tuition this semester at _the_ cheapest 4-yr university in texas pls support me if you like my style.


End file.
